Here With Me
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: RUKATO SONGFIC Ruki wants to tell Takato she loves him, but does he love her back? R&R!


Here With Me  
  
Song by: Michelle Branch  
  
Fic By: Erika(Sahari Miyuuka)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own Michelle Branch's "Here With Me" So, Get off my back about it!  
  
  
  
*It's been a long, long time since I looked  
  
into the mirror  
  
I guess that I was blind  
  
Now my Reflection's getting clearer  
  
Now that you're gone things will never be  
  
the same again*  
  
My name is Rika Nonaka. I never had a soft spot for boys, nor did I think of them....until....until I Met "Him". His name is Takato Matsuki. He is the best boy i've ever known, and I love him, but I don't know how to explain it to him. heck, I don't even know If he loves me back!! So why do I even think of him? well....  
  
*There's not a minute that goes by every  
  
hour of every day  
  
you're such a part of me  
  
but I just pulled away  
  
well, i'm not the same girl  
  
you used to know  
  
I wish I said the words I never showed*  
  
The thing is, I don't know why. I just can't get him out of my head for some reason!!1 and when I finally get him out--somthing reminds me of him, and I go right back to thinking mode, right back to where those feelings for him hide. I just wish he was here with me now...i'm sure i'm ready to tell him my feelings for him.  
  
**I know you had to go away  
  
I died Just a little and I feel it now  
  
you're the one i need  
  
I believe that i would cry just a little  
  
just to have you back now  
  
here with me  
  
here with me**  
  
  
  
I could'nt believe it. Monday night, after homework and everything, and i was sitting beside the phone, wondering if I should call him or not. I just had this sudden...urge...to call him. I picked up the phone and Dialed his number, half expecting him to be nice to me...why was he nice to me anyway? I always did things wrong...always called him a "stupid Gogglehead," or somthing like that, making fun of his goggles the way I did. The phone was ringing.  
  
*You know that Silence is loud when all  
  
you hear is your heart  
  
and I wanted to badly just to be a part of  
  
somthing strong and true  
  
but I was scared and left it all behind*  
  
I Listened, Heart beating faster with every ring, and finally, the answering machine picked up. "hello, you have reached The Matsuki Residence. please leave your name, number, and a brief message, and we will get back to you as soon as possible." then the machine beeped. "h-hello?" I stammered. "T-Takato, this is Rika. Could you meet me at the park tomorrow after school? Thanks, Bye."  
  
** Repeat  
  
*and I'm asking  
  
And i'm wanting you to come back to me  
  
please?*  
  
It was Tuesday Afternoon, and I was waiting, while rocking back and forth on the swings, for Takato to get there. 'What if he did'nt get my message?' Thoughts like that were running through my head as I rocked back and forth impatiently. Finally, I saw him come into view. I was so overjoyed, I almost hugged him, but I knew I could'nt do that..'not yet,' I thought. "So, why did you want me to meet you here, Rika?" Takato asked. his voice was so perfect, so calm, i could just listen to that voice forever and never get tired of it. "I have a confession, Takato." Takato just looked at me and smiled, Like he knew what I was going to say. "I.....I love you, Takato...."  
  
*I never will forget that look upon  
  
your face  
  
how you turned away and left  
  
without a trace  
  
but I understand that you did what you  
  
had to do  
  
and I thank you*  
  
"Takato?" my heart was beating fast, Takato was'nt answering. "Takato, please say somthing!" Takato Smiled a little. "Do you really want my answer?" he asked me. I nodded, not knowing what he had in store for me. I hoped it was somthing good. Takato came closer, at one point, he was so close, his face was almost touching mine. "Close your eyes, Rika." he said. I did as I was told. once i did, i feld somthing soft against my lips. I opened my eyes, and he pulled away. "did....did you acually kiss me?" I asked. Takato blushed and nodded. Then, I knew he felt the same way I did, and I was content. in fact, I did what I had wanted to do from the start, right when he first came into my view. I hugged him. He pulled me into another Breathtaking kiss. now I was sure that he was safe, and where he belonged......Right here with me.  
  
**Repeat  
  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N: So, How was it? Whadduya waiting for?! Hurry up and review!! ^-^;; oops, i'm acting a little like Rika now.. oh well, Review anyway!! thanks to all who Review, and If you want me to write more, just e-mail me or somthing..ah, yes....my E-mail is TheRPer@aol.com This is my First Rukato fic, Let alone my first Romance!! so, tell me how it is, ok? c-yaz! -Erika 


End file.
